Come With Me
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: "Jika kau ingin mewujudkan impianmu, datanglah kepadaku," saat itu dia berkata seperti itu, aku merasa seperti sebuah pintu terbuka untuk impianku.


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**A/N **: Fi oneshot baru dengan pair GrimmRuki. Khusus aqu buat, untuk **kuraishi cha22dhen** . Fic ini request darinya, semoga dia menyukai fic ini. Fic ini juga aqu persembahkan untuk meramaikan FBI. Selamat membaca, semoga kalian juga menyukai cerita ini.

Come With Me.

"_Jika kau ingin mewujudkan impianmu, ikutlah denganku," saat itu dia berkata seperti itu, aku merasa seperti sebuah pintu terbuka untuk impianku._

_

* * *

_

"Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang, kita akan segera mendarat di Bandara Narita, Tokyo, Jepang. Segera kencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda, dan segera kembali ke tempat duduk Anda, terima kasih," ucap seorang pramugari, 10 menit berikutnya, mulai terjadi perubahan dari gerakan pesawat itu, setelah beberapa menit, mereka berhasil mendarat dengan selamat.

"Terima kasih, telah menggunakan jasa penerbangan kami, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di kesempatan yang berikutnya, Arigartou Gozaimasu," pintu mulai terbuka, para penumpang mulai berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Terlihat di depan itu, beberapa pramugari berdiri, dan tersenyum ramah kepada mereka.

"Kau ingin kemana dulu, Grimmjow?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki yang bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques itu menoleh.

"Ungh, aku ingin segera ke hotel," ucap Grimmjow, laki-laki berambut hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk.

Kedua pemuda itu segera menaiki mobil yang telah disediakan.

"Ggio, kau tidak ingin mengunjungi pacarmu?" tanya Grimmjow, laki-laki berambut hitam itu langsung menoleh ke Grimmjow.

"Haha..nanti saja," ucapnya, Grimmjow terdiam menatap keluar jendela, dia menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba dia memicingkan matanya. Dia menatap seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan di tepi jalan itu, dengan terburu-buru, perempuan itu berlari dengan cepat, hingga menabrak seseorang, membuat barang-barang orang itu terjatuh, terlihat perempuan itu membungkukkan badanya, sebagai tanda maaf, lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap sebuah mobil yang sedang melintas. Grimmjow dapat melihat wajahnya, perempuan itu berambut hitam, dan memilki bola mata violet. Grimmjow menurunkan tangannya, dia mencoba untuk menatap perempuan itu lagi, tapi mobil telah berjalan jauh.

"Ada apa, Grimmjow?" tanya Ggio.

"Tidak," Grimmjow menatap Ggio

Tring.

Bunyi bel terdengar, saat seseorang perempuan membuka pintu itu, semua orang langsung menatap perempuan itu.

"Kau terlambat, Kuchi-" perkataannya terhenti saat perempuan itu memberi death glare ke arahnya, "err, maksudku, Rukia," laki-laki itu mengoreksinya.

"Maaf, Kaien-dono," ucap Rukia, laki-laki yang dipanggil Kaien itu, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, aku mengerti kondisimu, segera ganti pakaianmu," ucap Kaien, pemilik kafe sederhana, di daerah Tokyo. Rukia segera masuk dan mengganti pakainnya.

"Terlambat lagi, Kuchiki-san?" tanya seorang perempuan yang juga berada di dalam ruang ganti itu.

"He-eh, Inoue," Rukia cengengesan di depan temannya. Inoue Orihime merupakan salah satu teman sekolahnya yang juga berkerja part time di kafe itu, Orihime telah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aku duluan ya, Kuchiki-san," Orihime tersenyum, dia berjalan dan mulai membuka knop pintu.

"Tunggu dulu Inoue," panggil Rukia, Orihime menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dia menoleh, "Ingat, R-U-K-I-A," Rukia mengeja namanya.

"Hehe, iya, aku mengerti," Orihime tersenyum dan menghilang di balik pintu itu.

Setelah 15 menit, Rukia keluar dari ruang ganti itu, saat di luar dia sudah langsung di sambut oleh tamu yang baru datang.

"Selamat datang," ucapnya ramah, "silahkan," Rukia langsung menunjukkan meja kosong untuk tamu tersebut, "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku dengar kopi disini enak, bisa kau rekomendasikan padaku?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Tentu, kafe ini memang cukup terkenal akan kopinya, Anda mungkin bisa mencoba Black Coffee kami yang berbeda, biasanya Black Coffee di identikkan dengan pahit, tapi, milik kami terdapat suatu rasa lain," Rukia menunjukkan gambar dari Black Coffe

"Rasa apa itu?"

"Rasa yang unik, sulit untuk di jelaskan, tapi dia memang memiliki cita rasa tersendiri, Anda ingin mencobanya?" tanya Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku pesan yang ini dulu," Rukia mengangguk.

"Silahkan menunggu 10 menit," ucap Rukia, laki-laki itu mengangguk, Rukia langsung berjalan.

"Black Coffee satu," ucap Rukia.

"Black Coffee?" tanya Orihime.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Itu kan pesanan yang jarang, karena harganya mahal, kalau kau menjualnya, mungkin kau akan dapat tip dari Kaien-san," ucap Orihime lagi.

"Itu yang aku harapkan," Rukia berseringai.

"Rukia!" teriak salah satu pengunjung, Rukia langsung menoleh, lalu dia menghampiri tamu itu.

Sudah satu jam Grimmjow terdiam di dalam hotel, dari tadi dia sibuk berkutat di layar laptop yang ia bawa.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, Grimmjow langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu itu.

"Ayolah, Grimmjow, kau baru saja tiba," Ggio memprotes.

"Aku juga ingin beristirahat, tapi aku harus terus menyalakan e-mail ku, dan saat aku ingin memejamkan mata, sebuah e-mail kembali membangunkanku," Grimmjow menggerutu kesal.

"Tapi, kau baru tiba, bersantai sedikit, bagaimana?" tanya Ggio.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk bersantai," Grimmjow menatap layar laptop itu, lalu ekspresinya langsung berubah.

_Kalau kau tidak segera menyelesaikannya. Ingat, kau tidak akan lulus._

Grimmjow langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hahahah.." Ggio tertawa.

"Tch, menyebalkan sekali," Grimmjow kembali berdecak.

"Ayolah, keluar sebentar, dan cari udara segar mungkin akan jauh lebih baik," tawar Ggio, "aku mengetahui sebuah kafe yang sangat menyenangkan, mau lihat?" tanya Ggio.

"Humm, baiklah," Grimmjow menutup laptopnya, dan segera memakai jaket. Kedua pemuda itu segera berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel mereka.

Satu jam kemudian.

Grimmjow dan Ggio berdiri di depan sebuah kafe yang beretnik latin.

"Ayo masuk," Ggio menarik tangan Grimmjow.

Tring

Bunyi itu kembali berbunyi saat pintu itu terbuka, Rukia sedang membawa pesanan, dan saat pintu itu terbuka, Rukia langsung memutar kepalanya.

"Selamat datang," ucapnya ramah, Grimmjow langsung menatap Rukia yang kembali berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan meletakkan pesanan meja itu,

"Silahkan," ucap Orihime, dia menuntun Grimmjow dan Ggio ke sebuah meja yang paling dekat untuk melihat matahari terbenam. "Hime-chan!" panggil seorang tamu, Orihime menoleh, "Rukia," panggil Orihime, Rukia langsung berdiri di samping Orihime, "gantian ya," Orihime tersenyum, Rukia langsung mengangguk, "semoga kau dapat Black Coffee lagi," Orihime menggoda, Rukia hanya tertawa kecil, Orihime segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju tamu tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi sekarang, nanti kami panggil," ucap Grimmjow sambil menatap daftar menu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kalian bisa memanggil saya, Rukia," lalu dia berjalan pergi.

'Rukia,' Grimmjow tersenyum di balik daftar menu itu.

* * *

**Keesokkan harinya.**

"Grimmjow bangun," Ggio menarik selimut Grimmjow.

"Ukh, kau minta berkelahi, Ggio," Grimmjow langsung menarik kerah baju Ggio.

"Tidak terima kasih, sekarang sudah jam 1, aku ingin bertemu dengan Soifon," ucap Ggio.

"Iya, pergi sana, temui pacarmu," Grimmjow mengusir Ggio.

"Jangan kemana-mana, nanti kau nyasar lagi," ledek Ggio.

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah ke Jepang, huh?" bentak Grimmjow.

"Hehe..maaf, mobil aku pakai. Jangan lupa 3 hari lagi kita pulang, jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu," ucap Ggio.

"Grrrrrrr GGIO VEGA!" Grimmjow melempar bantal ke Ggio.

BLAMM.

Ggio segera pergi, dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

BUKK.

Sehingga, bantal itu mengenai pintu kamar.

"Tch," Grimmjow segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, Grimmjow keluar dari kamar mandi, dia segera membuka kembali laptop yang dia miliki,

4 jam berlalu, tidak terasa sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, langit pun mulai berubah warna. Grimmjow membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar itu menuju balkon, dia mengambil kopi yang baru saja dia buat. Dia berjalan menuju balkon itu, dan menyesap kopinya perlahan. Dia menatap pemandangan jalan itu, setelah itu, dia kembali menutup pintu balkon itu, dan segera mengunci pintu kamar hotel.

Grimmjow berjalan menyusuri kota itu, Grimmjow menatap Rukia yang sedang berlari di sudut jalan. Entah, apa yang mendorong dirinya untuk memanggil perempuan bertubuh mungil dan bermata violet itu, sebelum dia dapat menemukan jawabannya, mulutnya sudah meneriaki nama perempuan itu.

"RUKIA!" teriak Grimmjow, merasa namanya di pamnggil, Rukia menoleh, lalu dia menyipitkan matanya, setelah itu, dia langsung berlari menghampiri Grimmjow.

"Anda yang kemarin kan?" tanya Rukia dengan sebuah senyum membingkai wajahnya.

"Kau masih mengingatku?" Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, tamu yang memilki rambut biru yang sangat mencolok, lagipula, mana mungkin aku lupa dengan tamu yang sangat ketus sepertimu," Rukia tertawa, lalu dia menutup mulutnya, "ups, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengejek," Rukia membungkukan badannya, Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"HAHAHAHA," Grimmjow tertawa, lalu dia mengacak-acak rambut Rukia, "tidak perlu minta maaf," Grimmjow menampilkan deret giginya, "kau dari mana?"

"Dari berlatih," jawab Rukia.

"Berlatih?" Rukia berbalik dan langsung melangkah.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin memutari kota ini," Grimmjow memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku temani?" tawar Rukia, Grimmjow menelengkan kepalanya, "tenang aku tidak minta bayaran kok," Rukia memukul ringan dada Grimmjow.

"Baiklah," Grimmjow berjalan di samping Rukia, "Kau berlatih apa?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Berlatih ini," Rukia mengayunkan tangannya, Grimmjow menatap Rukia.

"Berlatih pedang? Kendo?" tebak Grimmjow.

"Bingo," Rukia membenarkan.

"Perempuan kecil sepertimu, berlatih Kendo?" ucap Grimmjow tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kalau kecil tidak boleh berlatih?" tanya Rukia ketus.

"Boleh sih, hanya saja sulit dipercaya," Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Grimmjow," jawab Grimmjow, setelah itu mereka terdiam, yang terdengar hanya suara derap langkah kaki mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Rukia berhenti di sebuah jembatan, dia menatap matahari yang akan terbenam, Grimmjow juga menatap matahari yang terbenam itu.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Spanyol," jawab Grimmjow singkat, Rukia langsung menoleh, Grimmjow terkejut, karena tiba-tiba mata itu bersinar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

"Uh, iya," jawabnya, Rukia kembali menatap matahari itu.

"Aku sangat ingin pergi ke Spanyol," ucap Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya menyukai kota itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan di sana."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan," jawab Rukia pelan.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu," ucap Grimmjow, Rukia menoleh.

"Haha..sepertinya begitu," jawab Rukia lagi.

Tiit tiiit

Rukia mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo," sapa Rukia.

"_Rukia kau dimana?" _tanya seseorang di seberang telpon itu.

"Aku akan segera pulang," jawab Rukia.

"_Jangan, jangan pulang, kau menginap di rumah temanmu saja hari ini," _perintah perempuan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"_Sudahlah, jangan pulang hari ini,"_

Trek. Telepon terputus.

Tut tut tut

"Aku pulang dulu," Rukia segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Rukia!," Rukia menoleh, "Terima kasih," ucap Grimmjow, Rukia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, dan tertawa simpul. Lalu, dia langsung berlari.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, dan susah payah, akhirnya, Rukia sampai di rumahnya, rumahnya sederhana, hanya beretnik Jepang yang sangat kental. Saat Rukia berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, ayahnya, Kuchiki Byakuya, sudah berdiri di depan pagar itu. Rukia mundur beberapa langkah, dia menatap tatapan marah dari sang ayah, tanpa perlu Rukia komando, tubuhnya sudah memutar, dan berlari menjauhi rumah itu lagi.

"_Halo,"_ ucap seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Inoue, kau dirumah?" tanya Rukia.

"_Tentu saja."_

"Aku segera kesana," ucap Rukia.

"_Ap- tuut tuuut,"_ belum sempat Orihime terkejut, Rukia langsung memutus teleponnya.

* * *

**Keesokkan harinya.**

"Ggio," panggil Grimmjow, Ggio yang sedang memandang poselnya, menatap Grimmjow.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Pergi yuk," ajaknya.

"Malas ah, kau kerjakan saja tugasmu," ucap Ggio.

"Aku sedang buntu, butuh udara segar," ucap Grimmjow dengan semangat, Ggio menatap Grimmjow lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ggio.

"Kau ingin menemaniku atau tidak?" bentak Grimmjow.

"Tidak perlu marah, aku kan cuma bertanya, malas ah, kau pergi saja sendiri," Grimmjow memutar tubuhnya, "hei, lagi mendung, sebaiknya kau bawa payung atau mantel," saran Ggio.

"Iya," jawab Grimmjow singkat, lalu dia segera pergi keluar.

Grimmjow kembali berjalan, lalu, dia berhenti di depan sebuah kafe, dia tersenyum.

Tring

Bel itu kembali berbunyi.

"Selamat datang," Orihime langsung menyambut kedatangan Grimmjow, dan mengantarkan Grimmjow ke salah satu meja.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow, Orihime langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku menanyakan, mana Rukia, apa itu kurang jelas?" bentak Grimmjow, Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Nama anda siapa?" tanya Orihime.

"Grimmjow, cepat beritahu aku," Grimmjow meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau Grimmjow, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi," Orihime langsung duduk di depan Grimmjow, Grimmjow hanya mendecak kesal.

"Kau sungguh bertele-tele," gerutu Grimmjow.

"Tapi, pesan dulu minumannya," Orihime tersenyum manis bak malaikat.

"Tch," Grimmjow segera menyambar daftar menu yang dipegang Orihime, "yang ini," Grimmjow menunjuk sebuah gambar minuman.

"Black coffe!" Orihime berteriak, dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Baik, cepat katakan, Rukia dimana? Dia tidak masuk?" tanya Grimmjow dengan tidak sabar.

"Rukia hari ini tidak masuk," Orihime bersuara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kemarin, kalian dari mana? Harusnya setelah latihan Kendo dia harus segera pulang, tapi, kemarin dia pulang saat matahari sudah terbenam. Ibunya, memerintahkannya untuk tidak pulang, tapi, Rukia membantah, dia tetap pulang, dan saat di depan pintu rumahnya ayahnya sudah menunggunya, Rukia segera berlari ke rumahku," cerita Orihime dan setelah itu, kopi yang dipesan Grimmjow tiba.

"Dia hanya menemaninku berkeliling," ucap Grimmjow, "sebenarnya, siapa Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Nama lengkapnya Kuchiki Rukia, keluarga Kuchiki memiliki sebuah dojo yang sangat terkenal, Rukia harus mewarisinya, tapi kemampuan berpedang Rukia sangat buruk, jadi, dia harus giat berlatih agar ayahnya tidak memarahinya, Tapi, sejujurnya Rukia tidak ingin melanjutkan tradisi keluarganya itu, karena sejujurnya dia ingin ke Spanyol," Grimmjow menatap Orihime lekat-lekat.

"Spanyol? Untuk apa?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Dia sangat ingin menjadi sebuah arsitek," jawab Orihime sambil menatap air hujan yang mulai turun. Mata Grimmjow terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Lalu, dimana Rukia sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Dia di rumahnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya diluar rumahnya," jawab Orihime sedih.

"Apa maksud-" perkataan Grimmjow terhenti saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Orihime, "dimana alamatnya?" Orihime menatap Grimmjow.

"Rumahnya cukup jauh."

BRAK

Grimmjow menggebrak meja di hadapanya dengan cukup keras.

"Cepat katakan dimana rumahnya!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Aku beritahu, tapi tidak usah membentak dong," protes Orihime, dia mengambil kertas di sakunya, dan menuliskan denah untuk Grimmjow. Kertas itu langsung diambil dengan kasar oleh Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, aku pergi," Grimmjow segera bangkit, tapi tangannya langsung di tahan oleh Orihime.

"Bayar," tagih Orihime.

"Tch, kau menyebalkan sekali, onna," Grimmjow mengeluarkan sejumlah uang kepada Orihime, Orihime menghitungnya.

"Ini lebih!" teriak Orihime.

"Ambil saja buatmu!" balas Grimmjow, Orihime langsung tersenyum.

Grimmjow berlari sekuat tenaga, mencari alamat rumah yang dimaksud di kertas itu, dia tidak memperdulikan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya, padahal dia membawa payung, tapi dia sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Ini salahku," Grimmjow mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Grimmjow berhenti dan menatap rumah di depannya, rumah beretnik Jepang yang sangat kental, Grimmjow berjalan mendekati rumah itu, saat dia berhenti di depan gerbang, Orihime menatap Rukia yang terduduk di samping pagar itu, dia terduduk sambil menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

"Rukia," panggil Grimmjow pelan, dia dapat melihat tubuh mungil itu menggigil kedinginan, Grimmjow langsung melepas mantelnya, dan menutupi punggung Rukia dengan mantel itu, dan dia tutupi kepala Rukia dengan sebuah payung biru yang dia miliki. Grimmjow menatap kepala Rukia, yang mulai berhenti bergetar, namun dia dapat merasakan Rukia kedinginan.

"Maaf, ini salahku," Grimmjow berlutut di hadapan Rukia, dan mengelus rambut hitamnya perlahan, tiba-tiba pagar rumah itu terbuka, Grimmjow langsung menoleh, dan menutupi tubuh mungil Rukia.

Sosok perempuan keluar dari rumah itu, dengan mengenakan kimono, yang sangat manis, dan sebuah payung yang dia pegang di jari-jari tangannya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya perempuan itu halus, Grimmjow menatap perempuan itu, perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan Rukia.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa," perempuan itu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, tolong bergeser, karena aku harus membawa Rukia masuk ke dalam," ucap perempuan itu lembut, Grimmjow bergeser, perempuan itu langsung memanggil pelayan dan mengangkat Rukia masuk, saat Rukia masuk, perempuan itu menatap Grimmjow.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu," perempuan itu membungkuk dalam, dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya sebuah senyum hangat membingkai wajah manisnya, Grimmjow hanya mengangguk, perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan sebuah payung untung Grimmjow.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Grimmjow.

"Ambilah," perempuan itu tersenyum, Grimmjow jadi tidak dapat menolak, dia mengambil payung itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Grimmjow canggung.

"Tolong kembalikan payung itu, ke dojo milik kami besok," Grimmjow hanya mengangguk, lalu perempuan itu berbalik, dan dia berjalan dengan pelan, agar tidak mengotori kimononya,

Sesampainya di hotel.

"Hatsiiiiiii~" Grimmjow langsung bersin-bersin.

"Ukh, Grimmjow, kau kan tadi bawa payung, kenapa bisa kehujanan sih?" omel Ggio.

"Kau berisik sekali, seperti ibu-ibu," Grimmjow balas mengomel.

"Tapi, suara bersinmu itu sungguh menyebalkan, aku jadi tidak bisa menelpon Soifon," Ggio langsung melempar bantal ke Grimmjow.

"Temanmu lagi sakit, kau malah pacaran," ucap Grimmjow ketus, "huatsiiiiiiiii," Grimmjow kembali bersin dan kali ini sebuah cairan juga ikut keluar dari hidungnya.

"Iuchhhh, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquesss! Menjauh dariku, keluar dari kamar ini!" bentak Ggio.

* * *

**Keesokkan harinya**.

Matahari dengan teriknya menyinari kota Tokyo, padahal kemarin dia bersembunyi dibalik awan. Ggio membuka tirai kamar hotel, tempat dia dan Grimmjow menginap, kondisi Grimmjow sudah membaik akibat obat yang dia minum.

"Ggio, antarkan aku hari ini," pinta Grimmjow yang telah rapi, Ggio menoleh.

"Kemana?"

"Kau tahu kan, dojo milik keluarga Kuchiki?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Ada apa? Kau berurusan dengan keluarga mereka?" tanya Ggio kaget.

"Tidak, antar saja lah," gerutu Grimmjow.

"Baik, baik," kedua pemuda itu segera menuju dojo keluarga Kuchiki.

Tak, tak, tak, tak

Suara kedua pedang kayu yang bersaut-sautan terdengar.

"Ah," Rukia memegangi tangannya saat dia terjatuh ke belakang.

"Teruskan," ucap seorang pelatih.

"Ayolah, kau itu 'Kuchiki' kan?" seorang laki-laki berambut merah memanas-manasi Rukia.

"Hyatttttttttttt," Rukia kembali berlari mengayunkan pedang kayu itu.

Tak.

Pedang kayu milik Rukia terlempar, Rukia terperangah, dia menatap laki-laki itu bersiap memukul Rukia, Rukia memejamkan matanya.

Tek.

Bunyi telah terdengar, tapi Rukia merasa dia tidak sakit akan apapun, lalu dia membuka matanya, dia terkejut, saat menatap laki-laki berambut biru, menahan pukulan itu.

"Kau? Grimmjow?" ucap Rukia kaget, Grimmjow menoleh, dan dia berseringai.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, huh?" bentak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Kau menantangku?" tantang Grimmjow, tangan Grimmjow masih menyentuh pedang kayu itu, dengan satu gerakan dari kaki panjangnya, laki-laki itu langsung terdorong ke belakang akibat tendangan yang langsung dihadiahi oleh Grimmjow.

"Ukh," erangnya.

"Renji!" teriak Rukia.

Sretttt

Pintu ruang latihan itu kembali terbuka, ibu Rukia langsung berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hisana-sama," ucap mereka semua, Hisana langsung tersenyum.

"Okaa-sama," Rukia menatap Hisana.

"Kau mengenal pemuda ini?" tanya Hisana.

"Iya, Okaa-sama," jawab Rukia.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hisana.

"Grimmjow."

"Ikut aku," Rukia menatap Grimmjow, Grimmjow hanya tersenyum, dan dia langsung berjalan mengikuti Hisana.

"Lanjutkan," ucap pelatih.

"Hei, Kuchiki kita belum selesai," Renji kembali menyerang.

Sudah berjam-jam Grimmjow berbicara dengan Hisana, dan dojo milik keluarga terkenal itu sudah mulai sepi, tinggal Rukia yang masih menunggu Grimmjow keluar.

"Aku mengerti, akan aku pikirkan," ucap Grimmjow, lalu dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Grimmjow," panggil Rukia

"Apa yang ibuku katakan?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," jawab Grimmjow.

"Hei, sini, sini," Rukia menarik tangan Grimmjow.

"Hei!" Grimmjow ingin memprotes. Mereka berdua lari menuju sudut yang paling jauh dari dojo itu.

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kau akan melihatnya," lalu mereka berhenti di sebuah danau.

"Danau?" Grimmjow menatap Rukia, Rukia hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Dulu, di danau ini, aku pernah diceritakan oleh kakekku, tentang impiannya, untuk menjadi seorang arsitektur, tiap hari dia membawaku ke sini, hanya untuk menunjukkan miniatur yang dia aku sangat menyukai hal itu, aku ingin menjadi seorang arsitektur, tapi, keluarga kami masih sangat kental kan budaya Jepang, aku tidak boleh pergi keluar negeri untuk belajar."

"Kau ingin ke Spanyol untuk belajar arsitektur?" Grimmjow menatap Rukia.

"Iya, aku berkerja di kafe itu, untuk menabung, atau sekedar membeli buku tentang arsitektur," Rukia memandangi pantulan sinar matahari di permukaan air danau itu.

""Jika kau ingin mewujudkan impianmu, ikutlah bersamaku," tawar Grimmjow.

"Hah?" Rukia menatap Grimmjow.

"Besok, aku akan segera pulang, kalau kau berminat datang saja ke bandara pukul 8 pagi besok," Grimmjow bangkit dari tempat duduk itu.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya."

"Jadi, ini pertemuan terakhir kita?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak akan jadi yang terakhir, jika kau ikut dengan ku," Grimmjow menatap Rukia.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku tidak dapat pergi?" tanya Rukia.

"Berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," Grimmjow menjawab tanpa menatap bola mata violet itu.

"Tapi-" Rukia tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kita baru saja bertemu 3 hari, dan kau tidak ingin pisah dariku? Apa aku sebegitu menariknya?" Grimmjow bersuara dengan nada bercanda.

"Bu-bukan begitu," Grimmjow mendekati Rukia dan mengelus rambut hitam itu, tiba-tiba Rukia teringat, "kau?" Rukia menurunkan tangan Grimmjow, "kau yang semalam?" Grimmjow hanya tersenyum.

"Hatsiiiiiiiiy~" tiba-tiba mereka berdua mengeluarkan suara bersin secara bersamaaan, mereka saling berpandangan, lalu mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Aku pergi," Grimmjow berbalik, namun, Rukia langsung menahan tangannya, Grimmjw menatap Rukia, lalu dia mendekatkan tubuhnya.

CUP.

Sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

"Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik padamu," Grimmjow tersenyum, lalu dia melangkah pergi, sedangkan Rukia masih mematung dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, serta wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

Rukia langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar, dia menatap mobil yang sudah mulai menjauh.

'Grimmjow,' Ruka langsung berlari menuju kantor ayahnya.

Sret

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Otou-sama, aku ingin berbicara dengan ayah," ucap Rukia mantap. Byakuya menatap Rukia, lalu dia menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Masuklah," Rukia berjalan masuk.

"Aku ingin berangkat ke Spanyol." Ucap Rukia.

"Apa?" Byakuya menatap Rukia.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang arsitektur, aku ingin pergi ke kota itu," Rukia membungkukkan badannya.

"Tapi, tradisi keluarga kita-" perkataan Byakuya terhenti, saat Rukia kembali berbicara.

"Aku tetap pergi, sekalipun ayah berkata tidak," Byakuya menatap terkejut Rukia.

"Keluar," Byakuya langsung memerintahkan Rukia keluar, "langsung bawa Rukia pulang dan jangan biarkan dia pergi," Rukia terkejut.

"Tapi, ayah," Rukia tetap memohon, orang suruhan Byakuya, langsung menyeret Rukia keluar.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan aku," Rukia membrontak,

Buk, tengkuknya langsung dipukul dari belakang dan setelah itu Rukia langsung jatuh pingsan.

**Di Hotel.**

"Grimmjow tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ggio.

"Sudah, tinggal pengeditan," ucap Grimmjow, "tidak kusangka mengambil fakultas hukum sebegini sulit," gerutu Grimmjow.

"Kau yang memilih, ayo selesaikan, kita besok berangkat pagi," perintah Ggio.

"Tch, sifat ibu-ibumu keluar lagi, kan," Ggio menarik selimutnya.

"Terserah, aku mau tidur," Ggio langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Huu," Grimmjow menatap Ggio.

'Rukia.'

**Di rumah Rukia.**

Pukul 03.00 dini hari.

Rukia masih terbangun, dia menatap keluar, dia sangat ingin keluar, pergi, menemui Grimmjow, bersama Grimmjow, dia tidak menyangka, rupanya 3 hari bersamanya membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari Grimmjow,

'Aku harus pergi,' Rukia mulai mengambil tas miliknya, dan mengisi dengan bebrapa baju, dia mengambil barang-barang berharaga. Rukia langsung berganti baju, dia mengambil pulpen dan kertas, dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana, setelah semua itu selesai, Rukia membuka jendela kamarnya perlahan.

HUP.

Rukia melompat perlahan, lalu dia segera berlari, meninggalkan rumahnya, tapi tanpa dia sadari ayahnya menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hisana.

"Tidak ada," Byakuya langsung menutup tirai kamar itu.

Rukia berlari dan terus berlari.

"Hosh..aku melakukannya," Rukia mengelap peluh di dahinya, Rukia melihat jam di tangannya, "jam 5," aku harus sudah di sana jam 7. Rukia menatap sekitarnya, jalanan masih cukup sepi, "Baiklah, lari pagi tidak buruk kok," Rukia kembali berlari.

**Di Hotel**

Pukul 05.00

"Ayo," ajak Grimmjow.

"Kau semangat sekali sih?" Ggio menatap kamar hotel itu, berusaha mengingat apakah ada yang tertinggal, "ayo," mereka berdua segera check out dari hotel itu.

Mereka langsung menaiki mobil dan berjalan menuju bandara. Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk sampai di bandara.

~skip time~

**Di Bandara**.

Rukia duduk di kursi tunggu, dia selalu menatap pintu masuk, dan dia langsung tersenyum saat seorang laki-laki berambut biru menginjakkan kakinya.

"GRIMMJOW!" teriak Rukia, Grimmjow langsung menatap Rukia, dia tersenyum dan melepaskan tasnya, Rukia berlari ke arah Grimmjow.

Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan.

"Kau datang juga," ucap Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja," Rukia tersenyum, lalu Grimmjow melepaskan pelukannya, "hei, apa aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?" tanya Rukia.

"Mengatakan apa?" Rukia tersenyum lalu menarik Grimmjow mendekat.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya dengan sebuah seringaian, Grimmjow juga berseringai, dan mereka langsung bergandengan tangan.

"Dasar pasangan baru, temannya dilupain," Ggio menggerutu.

**2 jam kemudian**.

**Di kediaman Kuchiki**.

"Byakuya-sama," panggil Hisana, dia memberikan sebuah surat kepada Byakuya.

"Rukia sudah pergi?" tanya Byakuya.

"Iya," Byakuya mengambil surat itu dan membakarnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat lewat.

"Akhirnya ada seseorang yang membawanya pergi," Byakuya bersuara, Hisana duduk di sebelah Byakuya.

"Iya," lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Byakuya.

* * *

Owari.

**A/N** : iya, Fic ini selesai, humm kayaknya sieh gaje abis.. maaf banget buat **Kuraishi cha22dhen** kalau hasilnya jelek, karena dua pair ini gak pernah mampir di otakku, maaf buat readers lain juga kalo ngerasa ini fic gaje banget. Hix hix

Komentarnya di terima di review

So review pliss


End file.
